Rhapsody
by Ryoko Blue
Summary: Kain Fuery and Riza Hawkeye are military colleagues and have been good friends for awhile, until something happens that makes them cross that fine line of friendship into possibly something more


Rhapsody

Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, Kain Fuery would have a much bigger role in the story. Real ownership of the series belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.

Summary: Kain Fuery and Riza Hawkeye are military colleagues and have been good friends for awhile, until something happens that makes them cross that fine line of friendship into possibly something more.

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is basically my take on a Riza Hawkeye and Kain Fuery relationship. There will be lots of naughty and nice love scenes, yum! This is what you all didn't see while you were all concentrating on what was happening in Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me and When the Cherry Blossoms Bloom with Roy and Winry.**

**I love Kain Fuery; he's so adorable that I want to squeeze him till he turns blue! He was so underused in the series; he's a genius for goodness sake. He doesn't even have his name in the character listing! My poor Kain is so overlooked! He needs a chance to stand in the spotlight, and he's getting it now.**

* * *

**This has been edited for adult content here. You can find full steamy versions of this chapter/episode at adultfanfictionnet and mediaminerorg.**

**Thank you**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Episode 1—The Bet

Something odd was going on. He could feel it down to the tips of his toes.

Master Sergeant, Kain Fuery sat back in his chair at his desk staring at Colonel Mustang's office door. Miss Rockbell had come by and she looked positively murderous. He wondered if she realized that she looked adorable when angry.

Kain rose from his chair and headed to the Colonel's door and he pressed his ear to the wood, he could almost make out a few words. He pressed even closer, harder into the door, trying to concentrate on the sounds. His glasses were digging into the side of his head, but he didn't really notice that slight pinch as he was really involved in trying to hear the argument. Even the footsteps that headed in his direction didn't register in his mind.

"What are you doing?" asked an authoritive female voice that held a hint of disappointment.

Snapping upright, his glasses askew from the sudden move, he reached up and straightened them while looking up at his fellow officer, First Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye. "I was just—"

"You shouldn't spy on Colonel Mustang, Kain." She folded her arms sternly over her breasts and gave him her disappointed stare.

Feeling a little silly, Kain let out a deep breath while walking back towards his desk. "I just wanted to know what was going on. There's never been a time where I knew of any woman hating the Colonel. They all seem to like him, that is, all of them except for Miss Rockbell." Maybe he was a little disappointed; the Colonel shouldn't be upsetting the young lady. It also could be the fact that he was a little jealous that she was even talking to the man, but it would do no good to dwell on it. Miss Rockbell was only fifteen, yet she was close enough to his age that it wouldn't really be frowned upon. He was only twenty two. Kain leaned back in his chair thinking that Edward Elric sure didn't realize he had a nice girl here waiting for him. Too bad Miss Rockbell was totally enamored with Edward, or Kain most undoubtedly would ask her for a date.

"What, are you jealous?" Breda said, coming to sit on Kain's desk. He saw the shorter man turn sharply.

"What?" Kain's jaw dropped open. Was it obvious? Did they know that he had a teeny tiny crush on Miss Rockbell? He sure hoped not, he would have to die right now if the guys knew that! They would mercilessly tease him to no end!

Breda smirked, "Sorry, but I don't think the Colonel would go for ya, Kain, you'd have to grow your—"

Kain's expression of shock turned into one of complete revulsion! "Breda, I don't fancy the Colonel." The mere idea of him getting hit on by the Colonel made him visibly shudder with disgust. "I don't care for men like that."

Breda crossed his arms, "Could have fooled me."

His cheeks heated with embarrassment and Kain looked away, "Just 'cause I'm not as outspoken about certain issues involving the opposite gender, like you, Jean and even the Colonel are doesn't mean I enjoy the same gender."

"Breda, don't tease him," Riza said sternly, hearing and seeing her colleagues laughing. Sometimes she really hated dealing with these men; they acted like kids a lot of the time. They shouldn't pick on Kain; she never liked it when they did that. Of course, he was the youngest and the smallest besides Edward of their group of officers, so that left him open to teasing. Only, she knew Kain never took it to heart; he always just passed it off with a smile and or a roll of his eyes.

Kain lifted his head proudly, "I'll have you know that girls find me adorable, cute, and nice."

"Then why don't ya have a girlfriend?" Jean said, seeming to swoop down from out of no where.

There was a sly gleam in Kain's eye, "How do you know I don't have one? I don't tell everything to you guys, some things I like to keep private." He didn't currently have one, but they didn't need to know that.

"You don't have one," Breda said with a scoff, "If you did, the Colonel would steal her away faster than you can blink."

"Shows what you know," Kain said with a tiny grin, "Why back in my school days I held onto a girl for a year and a half. We broke up because she didn't like the idea of me going into the military, she hated it. She even said my intellect would go to waste working with a bunch of military dogs. She insisted that we'd never see each other and that she would have to work around my schedule." Kain's eyes then narrowed playfully, "You both couldn't get girls if they landed in your lap."

Jean scoffed, "I could so." He shoved his elbow into Breda's stomach who 'oofed' loudly, "It's this guy here who couldn't get a girl."

"Yeah, sure, Jean," Breda replied with the wave of his hand after rubbing his stomach. He then turned to Kain, "Alright, smarty, if you're so proud of your ability to attract the opposite sex, then I have a little wager for ya."

Kain blinked, _'Uh-oh,'_ "I don't have time for—"

"—What? Are you afraid you can't live up to your own boast, Kain?" Jean interrupted with a smirk.

"Wait…I never said…" Kain inwardly groaned, _'Oh boy, me and my big mouth.'_

Riza just shook her head and rolled her eyes, "You boys are ridiculous."

Breda puffed out his chest, which looked more like he was shoving his rather large stomach out more than usual. "Ridiculous are we? Perhaps you'd like to be cut in on the little wager?"

"Unlike you men, and I use the term lightly, I don't have to prove anything. I am perfectly content with the way my relationships go," Riza replied, even if her relationships have been on a bit of a stand still lately. "I will not sink to your childish behaviors. But if I were to, I'd put my money on Hughes."

"What was that?" Maes Hughes said while coming in from the hall, "Money on me, why?" he said with an amused arched brow.

Jean rolled his eyes, gesturing towards the man with his thumb. "Maes doesn't count, he's already married. He's got a sure thing to go home to."

"That's why I would bet on him," Riza said with a smirk.

Lifting his pointer finger in the air, Maes stared at everyone oddly, "Alright, what did I just walk into here?"

Lowering the newspaper, Falman looked up from his desk. "Well, Kain here was bragging about his attractiveness to girls—"

"I was not!" Kain interjected sharply.

Everyone except Kain laughed, he just groaned and held his face in his hands, ready to die from embarrassment.

Falman cleared his throat, "As I was saying, the guys are thinking up some kind of wager, I don't know the exact specifics yet, they were just getting to that."

Hughes rubbed his chin, humored, "Oh, I gotta hear this."

With a smug expression on his face, Breda stood up on his chair. "Alright, tonight we'll go to that restaurant and bar Antonio's and whoever doesn't go home with a lady friend, will have to pay the one who did a whole week's worth of wages, plus do all the winner's paperwork for the whole week!"

"That's dumb," Kain said in annoyance. "You can't treat women like that, plus I don't do one night stands."

Jean's face moved ever closer to Kain's which the smaller man jumped back out of shock, "What's the matter, Kain, can't handle it? Afraid you'll lose? You're not still a virgin are you?"

Kain's face flamed, while his eyes narrowed slightly, "No, I'm not still a… It's just…" He might not have been a virgin, but his experience with sex was slight, he'd only had one serious relationship before which was awhile ago. He could hear them laughing and it only fueled his now bubbling anger and he was squeezing his hand in a tight fist. How dare they make fun of him! He was tired of being teased, he deserved some darn respect! He was the smartest person in this room. Sure, he could be a little naïve at times, but he could out-calculate any one of these guys. "What happens if more than one wins the bet? Does the loser have to do all the winners' paper work in addition to the giving up of their wages? What if there were multiple losers? Would the loser's wages be divvied up equally between the multiple winners if there are any, same with the amount of paperwork?"

With a nod, Jean turned to Breda who also nodded.

"It's agreed!" both Jean and Breda said at the exact same time.

Riza rolled her eyes and Maes laughed.

The Colonel's door opened and everyone turned their heads to see Winry Rockbell standing there with an extremely foul expression on her face.

Kain's cheeks heated for another reason as there was that adorable angry look from her again. He lifted his finger to get her attention to ask her why she was so mad but she suddenly and without warning exclaimed in a fit of rage…

"The man's a complete asshole!" she shouted and immediately turned on her heel, storming away.

Riza started towards her but Maes' hand on her arm stopped her.

"Leave it alone, Riza." Maes said with understanding.

With a soft gasp, Riza's blonde brow crinkled in confusion. "Didn't you hear what she just said?"

Maes nodded, "I did. But she has every right to feel how she does. There's a lot of anger in her and she can't even begin to heal if she doesn't let it out. And Roy's guilty too, I think it would be good for him to actually speak to her more. That way they both can put some perspective on their situations." Maes wasn't sure if Riza knew the connection that Roy and Winry had with one another. If she did perhaps she would understand Winry's anger more and Roy's guilt which he often hid from her. It wasn't his place to say, that should be left up to Roy to tell her, if he wanted to.

Staring at the floor for a moment, Kain let out a deep breath. "Poor Winry, she's really upset for some reason." He looked back at the guys, "Do you think I should go talk to her?" He noticed the funny looks he was being given. "What?" he asked with arched brows.

Jean snickered, "You like Winry," he said, pointing a finger in Kain's face.

Grabbing and pushing that offending finger away, Kain snorted in what he hoped was believable disbelief of such a ridiculous suggestion, "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do!" Jean laughed and slapped his leg. "That's why you were asking me all those questions if I liked her that one night a couple weeks ago when she got really drunk, don't you remember?!" he shouted, making all heads turn in their direction.

It was about the hundredth time that day that Kain's face heated, "No!" He grinned sheepishly at all the personnel looking at them, then lowering his voice, "No, I didn't, really. It was just concern," he lied; he needed to think of some excuse. "Ed won't like it if he has to come back to an angry friend, that's all it is."

Maes turned, "Hold it, who likes Winry?" he said with a smirk.

"I don't!" Kain fumed, red faced and he stomped back to his desk, where he put his head down and covered the back of with his arms at hearing the mocking laughter. He was going to show them! Tonight at Antonio's he'll walk away with not only one girl, but two! They'll see!

* * *

Her fellow officers were sitting at the bar when Riza walked in Antonio's. Something in the back of her mind told her she should be here, part of her was curious to see who would win this ridiculous bet. As she approached the bar, she saw Colonel Mustang heading towards the restrooms.

As she got closer to them she watched Havoc dare Kain to drink another shot of golden liquid, she could assume that it was some brand of whisky.

"What, can't handle it?" Jean said with a half grin.

"Ohs yeahs? I'll shows you!" Kain laughed cheerfully, he was feeling so light and dizzy while wobbling on his seat. He reached for the small shot glass, bringing it to his lips he knocked it back, almost falling off the stool, that is if Jean hadn't steadied him.

Breda smacked Kain's back, "Liquid courage man." He and Jean had both struck out when it came to asking a lady to accompany them home.

"Just watch this," Jean said turning around to three women next to him. He picked the brunette. "I couldn't help but notice you here, you're so lovely. How about you and I—" He was cut off as the woman lifted her hand.

"No habla," she said with a grin and a shrug as she laughed with her friends and as they walked away.

Breda howled with laughter. "Too bad, Jean," he snickered, elbowing him.

"Oh quiet." Jean crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "Why can't I ever impress the girls." He glanced around for the Colonel, good thing the man wasn't around or else it would have been harder to try and get a date.

Kain turned to the girl to his left and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hiya!" he shouted and laughed, "Do you come here all the time?" He smiled achingly wide.

The woman smiled politely and laughed uncomfortably. "Sure, how about you?"

He reached forward to pat her shoulder, but he missed and his hand patted her breast. "Oops." He giggled, "Sorry." He could hear her growling and he couldn't be sure, but was that a vein in her head throbbing…and the next thing he knew, something hit him in the face and he was flat on his back on the dirty floor, staring up. Maes Hughes' face appeared over him.

"Kain…Kain?" he asked.

The man's voice sounded like he was underwater.

"Are you all right?" Maes asked again, squatting down. He looked back at Havoc and Breda. "He's completely drunk." He grinned.

Breda shrugged, "It's not our fault he can't hold his liquor."

Jean rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, well maybe we shouldn't have taunted him. I didn't realize he would get this smashed."

Hughes assisted Kain to his feet, the shorter man stumbled and gripped the counter hard before his forehead smashed against it. "Just how much did he have here?"

"I'd say about six double shots and seven singles," Jean offered the information. He lifted his head seeing Riza walking towards them.

"Is he okay?" she asked gesturing to Kain with a nod of her head.

Laughter fell from Breda's lips. "He's pretty lightweight, but no doubt he'll be fine in the morning."

Hughes turned around facing both Breda and Havoc. "Well, I think one of you should take him home. Don't you think you've pushed it a little far tonight?

"No way, I'm not taking him home. What if he pukes on me?" Jean argued, he then pointed to Breda. "He should be the one to take Kain back to his dorm, after all it was mostly his prodding that put Kain in this condition."

"Hey, he's a grown man. I'm not responsible, he could have said no." Breda crossed his arms over his massive chest.

Rolling her eyes, Riza shook her head in disappointment. "I'll take him home." Some friends they turned out to be. That answer seemed to be just fine with Havoc and Breda for they both left the bar to scope the place for women on their own.

* * *

Riza helped Kain into his dorm, she tripped over something on the floor and stumbled forward, Kain falling from her supportive clutch and he hit the floor with a loud tumbling 'thud'. A low moan drifted from the man. She went for the light switch and flipped it on. There was a boot in the way. She grunted, _'Slobs, men are all slobs.'_ She picked up the boots out of the way and set them neatly in the open closet, she had rolled her eyes at the shirts lying on the floor that seemed to have fallen from the hangers. Walking back over to Kain who rolled over on his back, she leaned over, bracing herself on her knees with her hands. "Sorry about dropping you, you are heavier than you look. And maybe you shouldn't leave your boots lying in the middle of the floor."

Kain waved his hand in the air, mumbling something incoherent. His face was really flushed from his drunken haze and his glasses had fallen down his nose to rest against his mouth.

Riza picked his glasses up from his face and gently put them on the small table beside the bed and returned to him.

"It's your own fault you're in this condition, Kain, you shouldn't let the other guys get to you. You're much better than that," Riza said while bending down, "Come on, let's get you up." She supposed he barely understood her, just how much did he down tonight?

He coughed, "I lost…" he said so quietly that it only appeared his mouth was moving and no sound was coming out.

Riza bent more, "What?" She then leaned down putting her ear to his mouth, to listen more carefully.

"I lost!" he shouted, his voice bouncing off the walls making her jump slightly, pressing her hand to her ear from the pain of him shouting into it. Kain pushed her a little, not really meaning to and she almost fell back, as he tried to get up from the floor. He only got about half way and he stumbled again, falling to his knees.

After regaining her balance, Riza stepped closer to him. "You can lean against me." She knelt down and urged his arm around her waist as she helped him to stand. With him like this she could definitely see how much smaller than her he was, which really wasn't all that much, the top of his head only came level with the bottom of her forehead.

She tried walking him towards his bed when he stumbled again and he swung hard forward, she swung him back to her as to not lose him again where his knees buckled a little and his face mashed into her breasts. He mumbled something while his hands gripped her waist and he squeezed, softly sighing.

It would have definitely been a sight to see which no one ever really had before, but Riza's face heated, the slight sprinkling of a tiny blush about her cheeks as she blinked awkwardly. She could hear him talking and she dropped her mahogany gaze to the top of his head. "What?" She pushed at his forehead so his face wasn't pressed against her anymore.

He stared up at her, he couldn't really see that clearly anyway regardless of his bad vision. His head swirled intensely. "Smell nice," he said with a drunken grin.

Riza couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. It was difficult dealing with any drunken man, let alone one that couldn't stay on his feet for more than a few steps. "Come on." She dragged him to his bed, where she pushed him to sit down and he flopped on his back. Kneeling down, she reached for his shoe.

"What are you doing?" he asked breathily, trying to sit up but failing at it.

She glanced up at him, "I'm going to help you get ready for bed." Reaching for his shoe again, she noticed that he managed to finally sit up and he swatted at her hand.

"No," He took in a deep breath, "I can do it." Reaching down, he almost fell forward onto his head, which would have happened if Riza hadn't been there to grab him before he could hit the floor.

"God, Kain, you're a clumsy drunk," she complained in irritation, trying to help him upright and he struggled in her grasp.

"Stop, let go!" He aggressively kicked out his left foot; the shoe went flying off, sailing across the room, and then the right shoe in another violent rush, to hit the wall on the far side of the room.

She hadn't meant to do it; he was just flailing around like a fish out of water that was desperate to get back in it. She swung her hand and it connected hard with his cheek and he gasped, wide eyed, his movement stopping completely. Riza stared at her hand in shock and then at Kain, finding his surprised expression nearly shrouded in his inebriated state.

He stared up at her through blurred vision. "What you do that for?" he slurred.

"I'm sorry," she said, "You could have hurt someone, namely me with your thrashing about and all."

Of what he could see, he dropped his spinning gaze to his lap. "You can go now, I'm fine." He exhaustedly lifted his arm and pointed towards the door with a limp wrist.

"Kain, I'm sorry." Riza wasn't used to apologizing but she just felt really bad, she hadn't meant to slap him like that. "Look, I want to help you, you're in no condition to help yourself." She couldn't leave him like this, he was her friend.

"I don't need your help." He tried to rise to his feet to prove it, but swayed badly and Riza reached out to steady him. Kain tried to push her hands from him, but she kept insisting on grabbing him, he started that struggle all over again.

This time, instead of smacking him, Riza had managed to push him down on the bed with her straddling him, keeping her weight on him. "Would you stop it?! Stop being so ungrateful! Now, I helped you back there when no one else would." She lost her cool and shouted in his face in anger. "Just lay still, Kain. I am your superior and you will listen to me, damn it!" She never had to pull rank on him before, even if it was after hours. She was relieved to see that he was settling down and no longer trying to dislodge her from him.

"You like giving orders, don't ya?" Kain said with a lazy smile and half lidded eyes. "Being on top is somethin' you need. You're just like Colonel Mustang… always have to be the one in control," he babbled, letting his head lean to the side. "Can't give it up for anyone," he murmured.

What he said had struck a chord in Riza, and she felt herself swell with anger. It wasn't true; she didn't always have to be in control, he was wrong. "You're wrong, Kain," she said into his ear, seeing his smile deepen.

"I don't believe you," Kain said and then with a sudden strength Riza didn't think he could possess, he rolled her over so that she was pinned beneath him.

She was a bit surprised the shock apparent on her face. She shifted, trying to move him from her which had the exact opposite effect on him as she rubbed her body against his. "Kain, you need to get off me," she said and then froze. Did she just feel what she thought she felt?

Kain only smiled softly, his tired eyes trying to remain open. "Move me if you want, but I'm tired," he said breathily then lowering his face to her chest like a pillow and snuggling into her and letting out a long breath. "Soft…" Kain mumbled, and in no time at all he drifted off.

Riza groaned in her being in this awkward position with him, she had never even thought about any of the guys sleeping on her like this, least of all Kain. She sighed, trying to relax at hearing his light snoring. His strength was deceiving, Riza realized, seeing as he was smaller in terms of weight and size than the majority of the other men in her unit. Soldiers have to be in top condition, she figured. She wondered why Breda didn't feel the need to stay in proper form.

She supposed it would be all right if Kain used her as a pillow, as long as he didn't throw up or anything. It's not like he was like a certain Colonel that if he was found in any position like this with any woman, would start molesting her with reckless abandon. She didn't have to worry about something like that happening with Kain here. He was too innocent.

Mahogany eyes widened as his knee found its way between her legs and held there still. Then one of his hands had managed to latch on to her breast and squeezed while sighing deeply. Now Riza wasn't known for losing her communication skills, her no-nonsense attitude, or her composure but at this point having been shocked that her friend and colleague just groped her, all she made was a rather high pitched squeak, "Kain?"

"Hmm?" he asked softly in a sort of non committal noise.

"Move your hand," she said uncomfortably.

He moved his hand all right...she just about lost the will to breathe.

Riza tilted her chin and glanced down at his face to see if he was awake. If he was, she was going to shoot his hand for his liberty with her person. The expression on his face was peaceful. Her gaze moved lower, to his chest that she could also feel slowly rising and falling with each even breath he took. No, he was definitely asleep; there was no way he was doing this consciously. His hand stopped moving and Riza wished her heart would stop pounding so hard, there was also a twinge of disappointment in the back of her mind that he had stopped. This was not supposed to be happening, this was against the rules, and Riza was bent on following rules. Only, Kain didn't realize he was breaking any rules. He was cavorting in drunken la-la land.

She almost wished that he would move that hand again, just a little. Unable to stop herself, Riza gently nudged him to see what he would do, and as if his ears heard her mind's request, his hand started moving, only differently this time. Like soft feathers.

What was the matter with her? Maybe it had been too long since she had been touched like this, even lightly. Kain shifted and he stretched up more, his face nestling in the crook of her neck. Riza's heart pound harder and she swallowed hard.

Riza blinked, what was that? It was pressing into her hip. She glanced down and immediately regretted doing so. Kain's groin was directly in contact with her, and he was definitely _hard_ to ignore. _'Oh great…'_ she groaned in annoyance. She wasn't aware her work-mate found her attractive. Judging from his… reaction he certainly liked her alright. Then again, any warmed blooded male would get excited by groping a woman's body. She wasn't disgusted with it, she was actually intrigued, even though the idea of a good friend like him with his body pressed intimately close should throw warnings of icky-ness within her, but that wasn't the feeling she was experiencing.

Watching his face, she had never really taken the time to study him before, but now she had all the time in the world and she didn't feel like turning off the lights. Sure, he was attractive in an adorable sort of way. His comment earlier today about how girls found him adorable was right on. He had a nice facial structure, not too sharp; it gave him an appearance of youth, which would probably still serve him well when he started reaching forty. Riza never really noticed this before, but he had a nice, shapely mouth. She physically jolted with that thought. She shouldn't even be looking at his mouth, not at all! Of course, if she really wanted to be honest with herself, she shouldn't be lying here with him half way on top of her, so she could ignore the thought that he had a nice mouth was wrong…because he did.

Lost in his crazy dreams, he felt light and heavy all at the same time. It barely registered that there was a soft feminine body beneath him that he kept snuggling into. Dream angels, he loved dream angels, of course he always woke up before he got to pronounce his love for them. His eyes opened only a hair's breadth and he could see the figure of a woman, he could make out colors, she was blonde, sleeping. A goddess, maybe a sprite or nymph. Or one of those Fae folk he had read about. Pretty… no, not pretty… beautiful. He tiredly lifted his hand, there wasn't much strength for some reason, and he stroked her face… such soft skin just like an ethereal being should have. It felt real this time; he wondered how long it would last. Her eyes opened, a breathtaking mahogany color. Sooo lovely. His name left her pretty mouth. The dream goddess knows his name this time? Usually, they play more than acknowledge him.

Riza could see that he wasn't all there; he was barely awake, possibly not even awake. "Kain?" she asked softly, and all he was doing was staring at her with that same lost expression. His eyes weren't even open all the way.

"Can I touch you, my Goddess?" he asked politely in a deep whisper and slightly rough from being sound asleep.

Her face heated bright red. She had never heard him sound like that before, and what did he call her, Goddess? She couldn't help the embarrassment over being called that. It wasn't even really her he was seeing. Should she spoil his dream, smack him awake? No… she couldn't do that to Kain. He was kind and considerate - a really sweet person. She would feel bad if she showed violence to him, unless he really deserved it. And right now, he wasn't in his right mind, his crazy drunken dreams put him in this position. It wasn't really his fault. Riza supposed she could play along with his dream for now and maybe soon he would fall back into a deeper sleep. If it got too weird she'll stop him immediately. "Yes you may."

His gray sleepy orbs lit up and he touched her nose softly, seeing his Goddess close her eyes as he brushed his fingers over her cheeks, feathering over her mouth and she sucked in a deep, turning ragged breath at his soft touches. "Is it nice? Should I stop, am I hurting you, my Goddess?" he asked apologetically.

Riza's heart thundered, such soft, gentle touches, she didn't realize would make her pulse riot. "No, you may…proceed." It was hard to find her voice and even harder to catch her breath as his fingers smoothed down her neck, over her pulse point to her shoulder that inhibited the feeling of his fingers as she was still wearing the white cotton shirt, she cursed the material right now. His fingers moved closer and closer to where she wanted that touch while pleasant heat filled her chest.

He suddenly paused in his fingers movement on her shoulder, just above the swell of her breasts and she looked at him. Riza wondered why he stopped. She then berated herself that she shouldn't even want him to continue.

She then heard why he stopped…

"You are sad, my Goddess. Did you not want me to stop?" he asked quietly, "I would never touch anywhere intimate without permission."

Sweat gathered at her hairline and Riza's mouth ran dry. This was getting strange, but a strong part of her didn't want to stop him. And she found that he really was considerate, even in his dream state. Part of her mind was disappointed in her that she was, in a way, taking advantage of him. That he didn't realize who he was touching. And she knew Kain wouldn't touch her like this as he would never knowingly break the rules. As much as it pained her libido to do this, she would have to tell him to stop. Only, telling him to stop was not what came out of her mouth, "You may touch where you please."

Riza wanted to slap herself silly. How could she say that? What was wrong with her head?! She was a lot more sensible than this. She would stop him, she had to. This was wrong, so wrong... Kain's hand moved again and Riza's heart pounded, her chest hitched. She squeezed her hand about the top bed spread as he continued "Oh…God," she murmured, her eyes rolling back from tingles erupting all through her.

"Am I pleasing you, my Goddess?" he whispered, his breath coming in soft pants now.

Her eyelids dropped closed and she hmmed, "Oh, yes." She sucked in hard, much needed air. She barely noticed it, but his hand moved beneath her shirt and she moaned loudly...

"My Goddess, you wear slacks?" he asked her, as if it were the oddest thing in the world.

Riza lifted her hand and touched his face and he leaned into her palm with an endearing smile as his eyes almost closed completely this time. Half of her wished he would go back to sleep and the other half of her wished for something more, for him to touch her. Then she heard the almost too slight to hear sounds of her zipper and then a rush of cool air, she shivered pleasantly.

Kain's vision was constant swirls, he felt disconnected from everything. His Goddess was behaving favorably tonight. She was so beautiful and he wanted to worship her heavenly skin, he wanted to taste her and fall into her grace and to remain there for all time. "May I kiss you, my Goddess?"

Her answer was a breathy yes, and Riza closed her eyes in shame for letting her hormones get the better of her as she felt him shift and gently crawl over her. Her heart pounded as she felt him drawing near, and she swallowed hard and ran the tip of her tongue along her dry lips.

She felt it. The lightest touch of his nicely shaped mouth pressing softly against hers had her head shouting in rage. Yet, she pushed her loud, annoying conscious away, now wondering just how far Kain had ever gone with a woman. Sure, she remembered his conversation earlier today about having a girlfriend, but was it just bragging to try and seem equal with Havoc and Breda? Did he ever have one? And even if he did, there was no guarantee that he had ever been intimate with a woman ever in his life. He was only twenty two years old. He was from a small town, south of Central. It was best to ask him, and if he woke up fully she would deal with the consequences when and if that happened. "Kain?" her voice had become soft and strained.

"Yes, my Goddess?"

Riza tried to sound as Goddess-like as possible, "Have you yet to share yourself with a woman?" She saw his tired expression fall in grief. Maybe her suspicions had been confirmed, if he was still innocent she wasn't going to take it from him like this, guilt would certainly gnaw at her. Something that most likely he would want to share with someone he cared for, instead of during some drunken hallucination. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she stole his virginity from him.

Kain sighed, his eyes drooping a little more. "I'm sorry, my Goddess, but if you are asking me if I still retain my virginity, well, I cannot lie to you. I do not. Does it anger you that I am not as pure of body as you were expecting?"

She blinked, widely. "No, no do not worry about that." Riza turned her head, why couldn't he have told her he was? She would have demanded he stop this right now, but her imagination had wondered just why or how Kain became involved with women and sex… she wondered what he would have been like, did he even know what to do that would make a woman— Her breath caught as she felt a sudden rush of fingers...

"Then if you are not disappointed by my lack of virginity, may I please you?" he asked with an adorable half grin on his tired looking face as his eyes were still only half open.

"Does my Goddess enjoy my touch?" he asked softly.

"Uh…oh," she bit her lower lip and couldn't help herself. Riza closed her eyes letting the sensations envelop her. He stopped and she groaned in frustration, her eyes slamming open. "Wh—"

He smiled lightly and a little guilty, "I touched without permission."

"No, no, keep going…" Riza urged. She couldn't believe how breathy she sounded, or for Heaven's sake, so desperate! She watched him suck the wetness from his middle finger, and then draw his tongue across his bottom lip to get the remaining fluid and moaned delightfully as did she before he pressed it back against her opening and pushing inside.

It was hard to believe that here she was lying with innocent Kain Fuery. It sure seemed he knew exactly what to do for her.

She leaned back, relaxing as her heartbeat continued to race, her face lined with a light sheen of perspiration.

She lowered her gaze to his, finding his tired pleased one.

There was this empty feeling now, she longed for something more. Riza would surely punish herself for this later; she shouldn't be craving such a thing from him.

"Did I do well, my Goddess?" he asked, taking his hand from between her legs.

She smiled so light with a small nod, "Yes, but what about you?"

Kain's face was a buffet of different emotions, but one that he ended up showing her more prominently was that of regret. "It is kind that you think of me, my Goddess, but I fear I shall dirty you, taint you." He was so tired, his eye lids felt heavier and sore. Did this feeling mean she was going to leave now him now, to return to her place in the heavens?

Riza hesitated, yet she stretched her hand forward, her fingertips moving slowly closer to the proof of his need between his own legs. Taking a deep breath and summoning up her determination. "Leaving you like this would be cruel." Swallowing a hard breath of air, she watched his brow furrow as her fingers undid the button and brought down the zipper of his pants... "I want you to, please." She was sure her face would heat; it was a good thing that no one else was around to see it. Riza was a woman who never got embarrassed was always calm and collected, knew what to do in any situation…that is every situation except for this one with her fellow officer.

Was it so wrong to behave like a woman for once? Did she always have to be so professional and controlled all the time? Did she have to always behave so…so masculine? Riza didn't want to right now, she wanted to just be able to let go of all that is expected of her. Always level headed, never going with her emotions, always had to think things through.

She noticed that he looked pleased with that information and she immediately started to take down her pants as he also leaned forward a little to do the same.

"I haven't done this in awhile; I hope you find it pleasing," Kain said with a small drunken smile. He slid over her.

She hooked her arm around his neck and almost forcefully brought his mouth to hers.

Kain moaned into her mouth. His hand moved to her face, cupping her cheek as he kissed her deeper. Falling into the sensations... making a pleased noise of his own.

She noticed his breathing had changed, quickened, she leaned her head back at the immense sensations running through every nerve.

"I'm so tired, my Goddess," He said in a pant, "I might…"

"No, no, just keep…"

His Goddess deserved her pleasure; he had to stay awake, for her. Even if he wasn't as pure as she was expecting, this is what she wanted. Kain planted his hands on either side of her head to give himself some more leverage, to help her get what she needed from him.

His eyes were closed.

His mouth falling slightly open, making soft pleasured noises.

Warmth surrounded Kain's senses which allowed sleep that beckoned him to take control, and he faded into it.

Riza blinked slowly as she lay there, beneath him. He was already deep asleep again. How could she have done this… and to him? He was hallucinating, he wasn't himself! She felt terrible and yet… he had felt so good, and yes it had been a few years for her. The last time she had been with a man was almost two years ago, it hadn't been exactly love, but there had been a deep affection between her and her former lover. Her memory then brought her back futher then that, before the Ishbal war. They had understood each other, and she had been enthralled by how great a man he had been. She had been fresh out of Military training, and had been assigned to his unit as her first orders. The rules of no fraternizing were of little concern to her at the time, as she had been smitten, only she hadn't known that he was married. That rightly pissed her off when she found out about that. He had realized what a crack shot she had been as she had come so close to putting a bullet through his groin. She smirked, thinking back to when he figured out that she never misses unless it was on purpose. From that point on, Riza had been determined to follow every rule of conduct, knowing that rules were there for good reason and one must abide by them. A week later she had requested transfer and was placed in a new unit and then the Ishbal War broke out. Where she took her aggressions and anger out on that no good Colonel Houser by taking the position of sniper for the state military against their enemy, imagining that every enemy she shot was him. And now…she just broke that same rule she did all those years ago with Kain. Sure, he wasn't married, but history was not going to repeat! She would not allow it to.

She moved and a small pleasured tingle raced up her spine. Riza squeezed her eyes tight as she wiggled out from beneath him. And she found that Kain barely moved, he was so out of it now. Once she was free from his cuddling, she rolled over and sat up on her knees, pulling her blouse down more. She stared down at her sleeping colleague. "I'm sorry, don't be mad at me tomorrow, all right?" She whispered to him and all he had done was smile in his sleep, which caused Riza to give a soft smile herself. He really was cute and she softly ran her fingers through his short hair that was a bit disheveled and half of it was lying against his forehead and the back half was sticking up in his usual appearance.

Quietly, she got off the bed and grabbed for her panties and slacks, slipping them on. Reaching over, she covered him with the blanket and then headed for the door. Taking one last look at Kain, she took a deep breath, wondering how he was going to behave tomorrow at Headquarters. Riza was going to stand there and take whatever he had to say. She was not going to blame him; she had been perfectly sober and knew very well what she was doing. She switched off the light, leaving the room and closing the door behind her. She had a feeling that if Kain wasn't in between roommates right now, this wouldn't have happened.

* * *

She had gone to the dorm first, finding that he wasn't there. That left a possibility that he could be here and since his car was in the lot, that proved it.

She pounded hard on the door and waited, crossing her arms over her breasts in irritation, glancing around, the streetlamps were giving off their faint glows in the darkness. She pounded again, and was about to turn away but heard the chain guard slide and the lock turn, making her pause. The door opened revealing an extremely tired, disheveled, not to mention annoyed Colonel Mustang, he had a shirt on that had been buttoned clumsily, he had the pants on that he had worn earlier to Antonio's, but they were wrinkly, Riza assumed they were probably crumpled on the floor. He wasn't such a slob like other men, he was actually pretty clean and orderly. She was clean and orderly too; everything had to be in its proper place. Perhaps Kain had been right about her needing to be in control of her surroundings.

"Do you realize what time it is?" Roy was not happy having been woken up in this manner. He had just gotten to sleep for the second time that night; also he didn't want her to wake his 'company'.

Riza straightened her posture, looking completely serious "Forgive my intrusion at this late hour, Sir, but I need something from you."

Roy's brow arched mischievous, "As flattered as I am at whatever you need from me at this late hour…"

"Finish that comment, Sir, I dare you," she challenged with a warning. She heard his amused chuckle and resisted a roll of her eyes.

"What do you want, Lieutenant?" He'd rather not be up right now, but still back in bed curling around a different lovely young blonde.

It was surprising that she could say this with a straight face and not get embarrassed over it but this was the Colonel here, if anyone would understand her predicament it would be him, and he did have what she needed. "I know that you keep a constant supply of birth control." She inwardly groaned at the smirk she got from the man.

"Wait here," he said with a grin as he made his way to the bathroom.

Riza stood there and waited for him, she hoped that he wouldn't tease her much about this or ask too many questions. She has never really been known for one night stands, but she realized that even hormones can get the better of someone once in awhile. This situation would never reoccur. Hearing his footsteps coming back, she turned and found that he held towards her a small, full corked bottle of green liquid. Before she could take it from him, he pulled it away and her brow furrowed.

"So, who's the guy?"

Clearing her throat, Riza straightened her posture. "All you need to know is that hormones got the better of me, and it will not be a reoccurring incident."

"Just make sure he's not married this time," Roy replied with a playful smirk, and he saw her eyes narrow. Finally, taking on a serious expression, this really was no laughing matter. He handed the bottle over to her and said, "Here's a full bottle, just in case. I know you say it's not going to happen again; but never say never."

She snatched the bottle from his hand, "Good night, Sir. I would appreciate it if you kept _this_ discreet." She got his agreeing nod. There weren't many she would place trust in, but she did trust Mustang and that he would keep silent about her little indiscretion. She turned and headed across the landing for the stairs, she heard his door close. She glared at the bottle of green fluid. If she would have known where to get this stuff she wouldn't have bothered the Colonel about it. And it wasn't going to happen with Kain again, no matter how good it had felt. She growled at herself, she needed to stop thinking about it. Never again! Rules were rules and they were there for good reason and Riza was determined to follow them. Nothing was going to distract her, not even the adorable, ever pleasing Kain Fuery.

* * *

He groaned at his desk, his head pounded. Kain had stopped over at a physician's to get something for his head, but it hadn't taken effect yet. "I'm never drinking again," he muttered miserably.

Jean actually felt bad. He shouldn't have taunted his little friend last night. "Well, at least no one won the bet."

Tilting his head to the side, Kain did the best impression of a scowl he could, only his face hurt and he stopped trying. "Maybe if we weren't acting like asses last night and scaring off girls, it might have been different. And I told you, I don't do one night stands. That's the last time I go in on one of your and Breda's silly bets."

"Yeah sure, Fuery," Breda said with a grin, his arms folded over his stomach. "It was a pretty wild night though." He nudged Kain's shoulder, who only groaned.

"You're tellin' me, I woke up this morning with no pants on," Kain said moaning in headache pain.

Jean laughed and teased, "Maybe you got lucky with a little self love."

Kain cringed, "I'm too hung over for this conversation." And he rested his forehead back down on his desk.

"No one won the bet?" Maes said as he leaned against the wall looking casual, "If you want to get technical, Kain here won." He noticed Havoc and Breda looked at him oddly and he approached them, folding his arms over his chest. "Now, now hear me out. None of you guys offered to assist drunk-off-his-ass Kain home, but Riza offered and helped him, and no where did you specify that you had to have sex with a woman to win, only the one who went home with a lady and he did."

Managing a weak grin, Kain looked at the guys. "Hey, he's right. You guys gotta pay up." He grinned, pleased to have actually beaten the guys at something and the way Breda and Jean groaned and complained, made him feel just a little bit better.

Riza had stood at the door, watching and listening to the entire conversation. She closed the door and all eyes and heads turned to her. She could do this, she just had to tell Kain she was sorry about what happened last night and all could be forgotten and they could move on. She watched Kain lift his head, looking right at her. The idea in her mind was that he looked different, much more intriguing. Were his eyes just a little brighter and a tint of silver, or—she inwardly groaned. No he didn't, he was the same as he ever was! Her pulse jumped as she walked closer to her colleagues yet her facial expression remained ever controlled. "Good morning, boys."

Kain groaned and leaned his head back on his desk, "What's good about it?"

She figured he was angry at her and it would be best to get the apology out of the way. "Kain, I'm sorry."

"Why?" Kain's voice sounded muffled and lifted his head again, leaning back in his chair, "It's not your fault I'm like this. I was trying to keep up with the guys last night. It's my own fault for the hangover. I should be thanking you for helping me to get home, though."

Riza resisted the blush that threatened; it took so much to keep it from emerging. Why wasn't he more angry with her? Or at least questioning her about what happened?

Blinking and leaning on his arms that he rested on his desktop, Kain wondered why she appeared so worried and miserable. He was the one with the hangover, not her. "Riza, is everything alright? Did you have a rotten night too?"

She straightened her posture and her eyes narrowed in thought. "Kain, was your night odd?"

Kain thought about it, nothing than the fool he made out of himself over the girls at Antonio's. "Well other than making an ass out of myself last night at the bar with the guys, I would say no."

A sudden relief erupted within but also a burst of irritation. _'He doesn't remember,'_ Riza didn't know whether to be relieved or insulted. She wondered if he was lying, hiding it from the others and would confront her later about it. But she was good at reading people and no where did any of his expressions, even minor ones elude to hiding truths. He honestly doesn't remember a thing.

Feeling a little better, Kain got up from his chair. "Riza, are you ill or something?" he asked, coming to stand beside her.

Her blonde brow arched, "No, I was just lost in thought. You were pretty drunk last night, Kain. Are you sure you should even be at HQ today?" She wondered if she should say what happened between them. Sure, he had been hallucinating, and he didn't know what he was doing. But it would get rid of this guilty feeling that had formed in her stomach if she came clean.

He shrugged, "I feel a little better now. I can't take sick leave when it's something I had done to myself. What if I really needed it in the future?" He smiled so innocently.

It was that friendly expression that made her think twice about saying anything, she couldn't do it, couldn't say what happened, it would ruin everything. Telling him the truth now would only cause him unnecessary confusion and he'd probably never trust her again. They were friends and she didn't want to destroy that. It happened, now it's over and wouldn't happen again.

A solider walked towards them and stopped, "Sorry to interrupt, Sirs. But, Master Sergeant, Kain Fuery, you have a visitor."

He looked surprised, "I do?" As the solider moved, Kain saw a familiar pale face set with emerald eyes, with an expression of pure glee that showed off the light sprinkling of freckles across her nose. Her long red, ringlet curls that hung to the middle of her back bounced as she ran forward in seemingly graceful slow motion.

"Whoa… she's cute." Jean and Breda said the same time, staring at the young woman running towards them. Their eyes dropped to her breasts that also bounced in her dark red blouse with her tantalizing movements, to her slender waist that had a purple skirt wrapped around her slim hips. They both frowned in disappointment as she squealed in joy and launched herself at Kain who looked wide eyed, her slender arms circled him and she held him tight.

"I found you," she giggled.

"S…Suzie?" Kain uttered in high pitched shock. She pulled her face back from cuddling into his shoulder so she could look at him, smiling brightly into his eyes and giggling more. He was about to speak when she cut him off by slamming her mouth to his, cutting off his words.

Riza crossed her arms over her breasts tightly, not realizing she was glaring.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading this, I hope I kept everyone in character. So what did you all think? Do you want more or should I just scrap this idea, not that I will or anything haha. And don't worry another episode/chapter of When the Cherry Blossoms Bloom will be up before I head off to Los Angeles on Thursday. 


End file.
